


Our Love is Forbidden

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Cartinelli Week [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically the Agent carter characters replace the Underworld characters, Cartinelli Week, Death, Except for a few that I couldn't figure out, F/F, Hybrid - Freeform, I have been wanting to write this for ages, Lycans, Movie Plot!AU, Vampires, Violence Warning, blood warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Day three of Cartinelli week. Prompt is Movie Plot!AU.- Peggy is a vampire warrior known as a Death Dealer, and Angie is a human that the lycans have a special interest in, though why? -Based on the first Underworld movie-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited to start writing this and it is going to be a multi-chaptered fic. I’ll probably write one for Underworld Evolution as well depending on if I get positive feedback from this one. Chapter two will hopefully be out soon

The full moon shined high above the buildings of Budapest, and for many, it signaled the start of their day. Unbeknownst to the crowd of people below, there was more to the city that met the eye. A war waged during the dead of night, in dark alleys and in the sewer systems, between two groups of creatures that were thought to be myths by most of the world, known to many as vampires and lycans.

Among the vampires were an elite group of soldiers, their warriors in the eternal war between the vampires and lycans, known as Death Dealers. Peggy Carter was one of those warriors. She was one of the younger vampires, having not even reached her first century yet. She had been turned at the end of World War two, after a man, identifying himself as Viktor, came to her as she was crying over the loss of Steve Rogers, the man she had fallen in love with. He told her about the truth behind Steve’s death, that a lycan had killed him. He offered her a chance at redemption, a chance for revenge.

She took Viktor up on this offer, and she was swiftly turned into a vampire, and immediately set to work on her revenge spree, aiming to find and kill the lycan that had slaughtered her love, along with the rest of the species. It had been that way for almost one hundred years, and Peggy didn’t foresee it stopping anytime soon. She was willing to hunt and kill lycans until she drew her last breath.

At that moment in time, she stood perched on top of a tall, eyes searching for her targets. She was there two hunt two lycans, one of which, Raze, was rumored to be the alpha by some, others said that there was another, more powerful lycan who had the claim of alpha. One who was on the same strength as Dottie Underwood, the first lycan, who was killed in battle by the reagent of the coven, Jack Thompson, hundreds of years ago. Peggy had heard that the older vampire had also fought alongside the Allied forces, although in the war at the Pacific, rather than the European front alongside her.

Peggy looked between her two fellow vampires, perched on the same building though slightly spaced apart. Ray Krzeminski was on her left side, not even looking at her. He looked almost zoned out, which caused her to roll her eyes. On her right was a vampire named Roger Dooley. He was one of the more powerful Death Dealers, having killed several lycans in his time, more than any other Death Dealer, from what she heard. He was currently taking pictures, obviously had already spotted their targets. Her eyes glanced downwards, focusing in on the direction the camera was pointing.

Sure enough, there they were. A big, dark skinned man who Peggy immediately recognized as Raze, and next to him was a scrawny pale man whose name was escaping her. _Trix._ She realized, though it wasn’t like it mattered. He was as good as dead anyway. They both were. Maybe then she would get the respect she deserved, instead of being treated as nothing more than Viktor’s adoptive daughter, she would be treated like a Death Dealer.

Once they were in front of where she was going to land, she glanced between the other two Death Dealers before jumping down, landing gracefully on her feet, without a single person noticing. She was glad the streets were empty. If even one human noticed her, the secret of the vampire’s existence would be exposed, and then who knew what would happen.

She moved silently through the city, two Baretta 92FS strapped to her leather covered thighs, and a trench coat over her shoulder covering them. She had very limited protection when it came to bullets and other weaponry, but due to her super human healing, and speed, she didn’t need a bulletproof outfit. She felt the corset that was part of the Death Dealer uniform was a bit much, but it did offer some extra protection which she didn’t really mind all that much.

She followed the lycans at a distance where she could still see them, yet they wouldn’t be able to smell her. Dooley and Krzeminski were not too far behind her, Krzeminski standing guard while Dooley followed her into the Subway station, which was where they saw the lycans enter. Peggy made her way down the stairs, moving to hide behind a pillar. She took a few deep breaths, reminding herself that she was in public eye and needed to blend is as much as a person in leather could. She stepped out from behind the pillar and immediately locked eyes with a woman

Peggy could feel her heart flutter in a way she hadn’t felt since Steve, and cursed herself for feeling like this. The woman had the most beautiful eyes, and she found herself unable to look away. She was wearing something very casual, but the way it fitted her body caused her to feel quite a little attractive. She noticed the hospital name tag around her neck, and saw that it said ‘Angela Martinelli’. The two women were staring at each other like their lives depended on it, until the train came by and the other woman, Angela, turned her head towards it. Peggy used that time to hide herself behind the same podium.

“Bloods!” Peggy heard this scream as she tried to regain her thoughts. Within moments, the gunfire started and she saw the humans try to duck, including Angela, who hid as best she could. Peggy pulled out her guns, and joined in the firefight.

No bullets had hit their mark on either side, and Peggy ducked as she replaced the mag in her gun, glancing at Dooley. He stepped out to fire at Trix when Trix aimed his gun and fired at Dooley, hitting him dead center in his chest. Normally, it wouldn’t have been a deadly shot, but something was different. Dooley stumbled back, collapsing to the ground. He tried to cry out, but nothing came from it. He started to burn from the inside out, skin charring and a bright blue light shined from his eyes and mouth. It was so bright that Peggy had to look away.

She didn’t even take a chance to mourn his loss, before turning and firing at Trix. A silver bullet grazed his shoulder and he scurried back behind a newsstand. He poked his head out only to miss completely and hit a civilian. She cried out and fell back.

When the crossfire stopped for a moment or two, Peggy turned to reload her weapons, checking to see how many more mags she had. She glanced over, noticing that Krzeminski had joined the fight and was currently in a shootout with Raze.

She stepped out from behind her cover and noticed that Trix has grabbed Angela by the arm and pulled her back.

_What on Earth is that lycan doing?_

Peggy used this distraction to her advantage and fired at him. The bullet was a direct hit, wedging itself in his upper arm. He yelped and ran off into the unmoving car. She turned to go after him, watching as he pried open the doors and started running across the train.

Peggy took off into a sprint, taking a quick stop to grab Dooley’s camera, so she could confirm the kills later, her heightened senses following the lycan as he made his way along the wall, trying to get into the open space so he could escape. She followed the sound, diving through the small window with grace, doing a roll midair and landed on her feet.  She took off in a sprint, following Trix down the dark tunnel.

For a moment, she thought she lost him, when the metallic scent of blood rushed up her nose. Normally, that scent was extremely appealing; however, due to the person it came from, it just made her stomach roll uncomfortably. She turned to where the smell was coming from, and found what seemed to be a hallway. She climbed up on the ledge, grasping at the wall when a train rushed by her. She saw the reflection of blood against the wall and underneath was the bullet from his shoulder.

She scowled and started to silently move in hopes of finding him. She stopped for a moment, listening around her. She ducked when she heard a gunshot and started firing towards it. This time, none of her shots missed, burying deep in his chest. She got up and walked over the writhing body, trying to keep the smirk off her face as she saw his expression of pure agony.

She stepped on his body with her heeled boots and started to fire into his chest. Her brown eyes slowly morphed into the bright, almost iridescent blue that was present in most vampires, a trait they got after the transformation was complete. Although some gained yellow, almost golden eyes, but that was a far rarer trait found in a select few.  She leaned down and picked up his gun, the same gun that had ended Dooley’s life. She ejected the magazine and had to squint at the bright blue light coming from the ammunition.

_What is this? Could they have gotten-?_

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a growl. A lycan shaped shadow moved in the corner of her eye and she stayed in place for a moment, grabbing four throwing stars out of her coat. She turned immediately and tossed them into the muscled chest.

With that, she ran, trying not to think about what Raze’s appearance in his lycan form meant for Krzeminski. She stopped suddenly at the sound of growling, far greater in number than the one that was chasing her. She turned towards the caged in area beside her and stepped towards it. She listened more closely and realized in horror that it sounded like there were dozens of lycans, at least, down there. That didn’t match up to what they thought. The coven assumed that lycans were almost extinct at this point, so to hear the sound of several lycans caused dread to hit her. This war seemed like it was going to last far longer than she thought.

She was about to try and get a closer look when she heard the footsteps of Raze coming ever closer to her. She realized now was not the time to investigate. She would bring this up to Daniel Sousa, the weapon’s master, when she got back to the Ordoghaz, the house the coven lived in.

For now, her only objective was to escape and get back to her car.

She ran through what she only assumed was an abandoned maintenance tunnel of some sort, taking several turns in hopes of losing the lycan completely. After she was sure he was off her tail, she found a small door that lead to the surface. She glanced at her watch, glad that there was still several hours until daylight, and made her way back to the car.

The drive back seemed long, and Peggy had a lot on her mind as she drove. She had a lot to report back on her debriefing and there was no doubt that Thompson or some of the other coven members would have something to say about her failure. For now, that wasn’t her main concern. She needed to talk to Sousa about the ammunition in that gun, and then go through Dooley’s pictures, to see if she can confirm what she had as a suspicion after seeing how Trix went after Angela.

_Were the lycans… after a human?_

Peggy hit a small button on her car, and the gates to Ordoghaz opened. She pulled into the garage, and made her way towards the dojo, where she knew Sousa would be waiting for her.

She ignored the stares of the coven members who seemed to be living luxuriously, without a care in the world. Peggy couldn’t understand how they could act like this when there was a war going on, a war that could potentially wipe out their species of what she had heard indicated that they were far from done with the lycans.

She was relieved to make her way into the dojo, listening to the gunfire as some Death Dealers practiced their aim, and the sounds of fighting as others spared against each other to practice their hand to hand combat. Peggy approached Sousa with a determined look on her face. As her friend went to greet her, he stopped at the look on her face.

Peggy dropped the pistol onto the table and gave him a hard look.

“We’ve got a serious problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long for an update. My life got hectic and I barely found time to write. We're starting to get to the good part and I should update soonish.

Angie Corvin-Martinelli shrugged on her jacket, a yawn slipping past her lips. She had been at work for hours, spending several of those in surgery, trying to help the women who got shot in that shootout. She was exhausted. It was already almost four in the morning, and she had been at work since around nine or ten. She normally wouldn’t get off now, but she had been a key factor in ensuring her survival.

Gloria, one of the other interns, popped her head over Angie’s shoulder and smiled. “You heading home?” She asked, and Angie nodded. It was a relief to her that she had found another American in the Hungarian hospital where she worked. She wouldn’t stay in New York, not after _she_ died.

“Yeah, I got the night off,” Angie responded as she looked over towards the exit. Oh how she longed to go to her small apartment and sleep for hours. She didn’t really have that luxury though, seeing as she would have to be back at the hospital in a few hours. She supposed that was a good thing, seeing as the more she worked, the more she could forget. She slammed her locker shut and grabbed her purse. She gave Gloria a quick hug and walked out of the locker room.

She ended up taking a quick stop, staring into the room of the woman who she saved.  The poor girl was hooked up to an oxygen tube, an IV administering blood, and several monitors to measure her heart rate and other vitals. The sounds of gunshots ran in Angie’s mind, and she shuddered. She turned away from there, and walked out the hospital doors. She considered, just for a moment, taking the metro again, but she doubted it would be open considering what happened.

She ended up hailing a cab to take her back to her rundown apartment building.  She rattled off the address in shaky Hungarian, before leaning back in the seat. Her mind, once again drifted towards the shootout, but instead of thinking about the man that had grabbed her or the guns that were fired, she thought about the woman she had seen not a few minutes before the chaos.

_Her eyes…_  Angie had never seen eyes so dark and closed off, but she swore when the two locked eyes, there was a flicker of interest. The intensity of her gaze had sent shivers down her spine, and she wished she could have learned her name. Then the chaos of the shooting happened, and Angie had completely lost track of her. _I hope she made it out okay._

Angie knew that if she hadn’t, the other woman would have been in the ICU where she was working. She supposed that it was a good thing that she wasn’t there, even if it had allowed her the chance to get to know her better. She hadn’t felt this way about a person since Samantha. She shook her head, getting the woman out of her head.

_I really can’t afford to start crying in the back of the taxi._

She felt the car jolt to a stop as they reached a light, and she was shaken out of her thoughts. She figured there was no use dwelling on the other woman. It wasn’t like she was going to see her ever again, and it wasn’t like she was gay. Angie came to that realization a long time ago. Most of the time when she started to have feelings for another woman, they were usually straight.

The taxi finally got to her apartment complex, and Angie handed over the money to pay for the fare. She looked up at the run down building, the best she could afford with her internship at the hospital and the piles of debt she was dealing with. _If only I had continued my dream to become an actress._ She thought to herself as she entered the run down elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor. Her eyes closed as she leaned up against the wall as the doors closed. Man, she was exhausted, even if she hadn’t been at work all that long. She could barely keep her eyes open, and her whole body just felt heavy as she kept herself upright, at least as long as she could.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened on her floor, and she stepped out into the hallway. She was about to reach into her purse to pull the keys out to go inside when she heard a phone ringing. Her movements froze as she took a few steps towards her apartment. The ringing sounded like it was coming from her apartment, which was weird. It was really early back in New York so her family wouldn’t be calling her, and the few friends she had in Hungary were at the hospital for at least another few hours, and even then they would be crashing pretty much as soon as they got home.

She took another few tentative steps and she saw the door to her apartment open, although the light was out. Angie gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. She wanted to call out to see if there was anyone in there, but she found herself too scared to speak.

In the background, she heard her answering machine pick up the call. “Hey, you’ve reached the phone of Angie. Don’t forget to leave a message!” The machine said, and immediately the person who called started to speak.

“Hey Ange, this is Gloria. The cops were here asking about you.” She said, her voice an octave louder than it normally was. “They said that you were involved in some sort of shooting. I mean, I told them that you would never be involved in anything like that, why would you be? But they’re on their way to your apartment right now. Please call me back when you get this.” The machine clicked off.

Angie took a step towards the phone, prepared to call Gloria back when she felt a hand around her neck. Her feet left the ground and she found herself pinned to the wall, the hand still constricting against her neck. She tried to see who was holding her there, but instead she heard a voice speak in a crisp British accent, demanding her to answer a question Angie didn’t know how to answer.

“Why are they after you!”


End file.
